


The New Boy

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new boy at the Green Drug. He's pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> I wrote this before I got your "dear author" post. Hopefully it doesn't fall under girly/fluffy, I don't think it does but I'm a bit worried it might, if it does don't fear I wrote another fic just to be sure! But, hopefully you'll like this one two. I always enjoy outsider POV works so I wanted to try one of my own. This is it.

He's one of the cutest guy's she's ever seen. Normally she'd be annoyed to have to go pick up her mother's medication, again. It's not like the Green Drug isn't on her brothers route home from school, but he has baseball practice after school or something. The guy is pretty new, quiet but with a really killer smile. She knows she's probably blushing when he rings her up but she tries to play it cool. She's not sure how well she suceeds the store manager is smiling at her in a conciliatory way that makes her feel like a total idiot.

She's lived in this neighborhood her whole life, which means she sort of remembers when the Green Drug first opened. Her father had hoped that with "green" in the name they might carry produce as well, but it's just a drugstore. Her mother had a long, neighborly chat with the proprietor. Back then her mother knew everything about the four block radius around their house. It's probably an overprotective parent thing, because she still somehow knows everything. That's probably why she's smiling so much over dinner.  
"So, I heard there's a new young man working at the Green Drug." Her mother says. And it's in that tone, the one she uses to ask if there are any boys at school that her daughter might find special.  
"Mo-om" she protests.  
"He's cute then." Her mother leans across the table. She's only glad her dad isn't home yet to see this conversation, or she might really have to give up on ever leaving the house again.  
"He's fine." She shrugs. But it's not the last she sees of him.

It's clear he has more than one admirer. There are at least six girls asking him questions, where is the lip balm stocked and does the store sell chocolate. It makes her feel a little better that she's not one of them. She's here like she has been every three weeks.  
"He's quite popular isn't he?" says the store proprietor catching her gaze. She tries not to jump in surprise. He's very quiet, befitting his slight appearance. He seems young to be running his own store. After their first conversation her mother had said "he seems a very wise man". She had expected the wise store owner to be old, maybe with a long white beard and walking stick. Instead his eyes twinkle behind his glasses with a mirth that could almost be cruel if not for the kind smile on his face. He makes her nervous so she only nods in response, shuffling quickly to the register.

It's not a crush. The boy at the Green Drug, Rikuo she'd seen on his name tag, is just worth looking at. When she looses her nail file or runs out of shampoo it doesn't make sense to wait to go on a large trip. She's in the neighborhood, popping over to the local drug store saves time in the long run, and she never has to carry as much home. She drops by often enough that she notices when things change. The new boy is a change. He has a sour expression and spends most of the time she's in the store glaring at Rikuo's back. She doesn't like him. He's certainly pretty, looks like he could perhaps be related the proprietor. He's probably just there for an after-school job. He looks like the daydreaming student type. The kind that would stare out the window in class and only do half the work. She picks her nail polish color and leaves, but she's sure to smile extra sweetly at Rikuo. He looks like he needs it.

Now that there's a new boy in the store, Rikuo's often gone. She asks the proprieter about it after the third week in a row Rikuo's not there when she drops by, just to make sure he hasn't left. The proprieter raises an eyebrow. It's not a suggestive question, she's simply a worried neighbor. She doesn't quail under the look.  
"Both Rikuo and Kazahaya are on a delivery at the moment." She didn't know the Green Drug did deliveries.

She goes to the Green Drug a little less often after that. Rikuo's busy with the delivery side business. It's a little sketchy really, where would a small, local drugstore deliver? But she's no detective, and it's really none of her business so she doesn't think about it. The Green Drug is on her brother's way home from school, he can pick up an extra thing or two for her if bribed with the proper candy. She's put it so far out of her mind she's not really sure what she's seeing at first. She's walking home from the station. She'd gone out to Karaoke with some friends, but missed the train and now she's much later than she'd intended. The farther away from the station she walks the fewer streetlights there are. She's grown up in this neighborhood, so it shouldn't feel strange. But there's that prickling sensation of being watched up the back of her neck. There's no one behind her, just rows of quiet houses, all asleep. It's stupid but she deviates her route just a little, if someone's following her, she doesn't want to lead them straight to her house.

The route takes her past the Green Drug, which is shuttered for the night. There may be a light on somewhere in the upstairs complex but it could also be ambient light from the streetlamp on the corner. She stands there a moment, in the small pool of light. There's still no one behind her. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and turns to continue the walk home, but there's a shift in the shadows up ahead. She suddenly feels overly exposed and slides closer to the tall fence of the nearest house, out of the street light. Two figures dart across the street toward the Green Drug. Robbers she thinks. It looks like they could be clad in black, it's hard to tell for sure in the dark. Have they seen her? If they're robbers she doesn't think so, they're still moving toward the Green Drug. Maybe she should scream, call attention somehow. But then one of the figures has grabbed the other. It's hard to tell what's going on in the low light but there's a "clang" as they hit the metal grate in front of the shop.

Very quietly she moves further from the street lamp. If she can just get a closer look. They're speaking quietly, harshly to one another, she can't hear what's being said but she takes the moment to duck across the street. She fetches up in the shadow of the house next to the Green Drug. Peering around the edge the figures are more distinct. One taller, one shorter with the shorter figures back pressed against the grating. She might think the pair could be a boyfriend and girlfriend except for the force with which the taller presses the shorter back, rattling the grate. There's the sound of a window sliding open and she leaps back behind the side of the house.  
"So you're back," calls a voice from above. It sounds familiar, calm and quiet in the suddenly still night air. She edges a step forward so she can just barely see. The small patch of street is flooded with light from an open window. It takes her a moment to register what she's seeing and she blinks. It's the new boy from the Green Drug, and looming above him, Rikuo. The new boy's hair is mussed and his lips quite red, it reminds her of what her best friend looks like she's just snuck off to the janitorial closet with her boyfriend. The new boys hand is still holding the back of Rikuo's shirt. Rikuo doesn't look particularly pleased to be interrupted.  
"Please, don't allow me to stop you, but you should come in side before somebody sees you," the voice says. The tone is so knowing she looks up and around but it's impossible for someone next door to see her from this angle. The window slides closed and there's a low mutter of voices and some cursing about keys.

She waits until the streets been completely silent. All remains quiet when she slips away from the house. She walks quickly up the street and around the corner. As soon as she's completely out of sight she breaks into a light run. Within a few minutes she's at her house. The lights are off, but it's late, she wouldn't expect anyone to stay up. She closes the door behind her, locking it and leaning against it's sturdy frame. It no longer feels as if someones watching her, safe in her own home. Still she shivers a little. She shakes it off, then smiles, thinking of all the girls who flock the Green Drug, hoping to catch Rikuo on a day he's there. The store's on her brother's way home from school it's not like she really needs to go, but maybe tomorrow she'll get a new shade of lipstick. Even if a girl can't touch she can still certainly look, and well, the new boy is kinda cute after-all.


End file.
